School Birds
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU-M: "Ever since I was a child, back when in the toddler age, my life has been sour. Though I do find happiness in some kind of situations that in any possibilities suits the kind of girl I am." A true love story between two childhood friends.


_**~School Birds~**_

_**.**_

'_Ever since I was a child, back when in the toddler age, my life has been sour. Though I do find happiness in some kind of situations that in any possibilities suits the kind of girl I am. _

_The one who have no care of being the 'perfect' bodied woman who starve herself to be the Miss. in School, the one who get all the boys attention with just a swift swing with the hips. _

_I'm actually the opposite one, the girl who is comfortable with just who she is, care less about what other girls think of her make-up and hairstyle, though I know that nobody is perfect, there isn't anything called the essential body. _

_Still the guys in the school are on the ship for the tiptop lady, if there isn't any they just shrugs and start look into the magazines with Megan Fox and Madonna instead, their eyes drooling over their long and slender legs that they oh so adore to the max. _

'_We girls are in need to get the guys attention.' or 'Every man gets turned on over this kind of body.' _

_Familiar to you? For me I see it everyday I walk to school, it's like the world tries to make me change into one of _them_. Those who rather starve themselves than just live the life. _

_You just got one lifetime, don't waste it. _

_My uncle used to say it every time my family visited him out in the more long lived part of town, there the boys and girls in my age aren't in need for each other because of good-looking, no they fall in love for who they are. _

_But in the part there I live, both boys and girls knows if they doesn't have the right things, they counts down to people like me, the boring and sour one. _

_It sounds bad, but in reality it's better than it looks. You don't need to worry about how the other will react if you try something new like perfume or color on the lip-gloss. _

_You ever heard the song called 'Take Me As I Am' by David Cook? No? Then you should listen to it, I listen to it when I feel like my life isn't worth to be one the ball of mud and life called Earth. But later I would realize that life is something dear, more important than those crap make-up and what the magazines calls the essential. _

_I learned to ignore it. Don't pity me, I'm happy with my sour and boring life. _

_I'm happy with who I am and if you want me,_

_take me as I am.'_

* * *

I sighed while I read the big poster outside the entrance to the big and fancy building called school.

"Prom Dance, huh?" startled I looked behind me to see my boy friend grin down at me. "Startled ya'?"

"Yes Natsu, you startled me." I answered in a irritated tone, twisting my head back to the big rectangle shaped paper.

"Hey, why so sullen?" feeling one of his hand touch my left shoulder I grunted slightly before walking away in to the school area. Hearing my friend hurried steps behind me I smiled a little.

"Natsu, aren't your class starting earlier today?" hearing a gasped curse a gust of wind of pink and white swished past me.

"See ya' later Lucy!" chuckling I winked at him goodbye. Glancing upwards to the surprising vivid blue sky my brown eyes caught the glimpse of a plane flying all those miles up there, thinking back when me and my family together with Natsu's took a trip to Spain.

Ah, memories.

How Natsu and my relationship is? Well we're friends, best friends for the truth since preschool, long friendship time, huh? I hear that a lot from the ones around me.

He is an pink haired, energetic, funny and childish boy at the age of seventeen who care for his friends and dear ones more than his own life. At the beginning I wished I was like him, but I learned that having the personalities my friend holds is hard to get without having them since birth so I gave up on that.

Me myself is a blonde haired, normal, love writing and kindhearted girl, also seventeen in five days. Natsu once told me he wanted to be as smart as me, so he started to read and practice on writing with more difficult lettered words, but I who knows him like my own brother had guessed right when he gave up after the two first days of 'change' time as we called it.

Chuckling while I changed to my school shoes I saw a small piece of paper flow down to the stone tiled floor. Curiosity took over so I bent down and picked it up, unfolding it I read the text that was lazily and possibly hurried written on it.

'_LUCY! I FORGOT TO ASK YOU IF YOU MAYBE COULD HELP ME STUDYING TO THE UPCOMING TEST MY SCIENCE CLASS WILL HAVE? NATSU. D'_

Chuckling I folded the paper and laid it down in my skirt pocket.

"You really need to learn that I'll not be able to help you every time, Natsu." I said to myself.

**~L~**

The day ended without any trouble or mishaps, except that a girl named Lisanna Strauss chattered like a songbird over how she would ask my pink haired friend to go with her to the prom, and precisely when she had finished speaking a red haired girl came up with that Natsu may already be taken since she had seen him stuck the note into my shoe locker. Sighing I looked over the schoolyard and saw Natsu wave at me on the other side by the entrance, his toothy grin even in this distance blinded me.

"Lucy!" he called while I approached him with my bag being hit over and over again by my knees. "Took you long enough, slowpoke." poking my sides while he said so I shrieked and accidentally smacked him in the face with my ever so heavy bag.

"S-Sorry, but you really shouldn't do that."

"Nah, I'm used to your bag-smacking so it doesn't matter." he shot off with that wide and _beautiful _grin of his. Can you call a grin beautiful? Well yes you can, since there isn't anything in the law book who says you can't.

"Come one Einstein, time to study." grabbing his arm we came into a comfortable walk towards Natsu's home.

I always have been envious on my friend's family, it hasn't been like that before until two years ago when both my father and mother died in a car accident after they had been on a check up on the hospital, that day I also loosed my unburned brother or sister.

"Lucyyy?" snapping out from the little daydreaming phase I looked to the side to see Natsu's face being centimeters away from mine, and in all that it appeared that we had stopped walking.

"Wah- what?" I asked hazily, a frown, oh that damn frown, took a turn on Natsu's normally smiling face.

"You spaced out for a moment…"

"Did I?" nodding he laid his palm on my forehead. "Natsu seriously, I'm okay." laying my own over his I took the warm hand away from the upper half of my face to hold it instead I dragged him to a walk motion.

"Sometimes you really scares me Luce.." smiling over the old nickname he uses I squeezed his hand softly.

"I would like to say the same to you." seeing him smirk in _that _way I could feel how the blood drained away from my face. "Natsu, don't you dare.."

"Dare what, Luce? This?" shrieking I felt how my feet leaved earth, closing my eyes I in a second or two opened my right to see my idiotic friend grin up to me with his deep onyx eyes hidden behind the eyelids.

He held one arm under my butt holding me up together with his left around the waist, my legs dangling in the air. Laying my arms lazily over his shoulders so my fingers intertwined, our forehead butted against one another in a light touch. My eyes closed while I grinned big myself.

For being best friends we act more of a young and happy couple, believe my words. There has been over hundred of times there Natsu and I had to tell people that we were just _friends _not a _couple_.

There was some days ago a elderly lady that said like; she was totally serious that she could _see_ that the two of us were destined for each other, after that Natsu and I laughed for a long time.

Me and Natsu, together? Jeez, that's the last thing who would happen in this era.

"Lucky for you that you're cute, or else I would smashed your face to a pulp." hearing a laugh come from him he then slowly let me down on the solid ground.

"I would like see you try." I know he teases me so I took the opportunity to pinch his cheeks hard. "OUCH! LUCE, THAT HURT DAMN IT!" taking some steps away I turned my back to him, hearing him growl I smiled.

Like I had thought he embraced me into a no-escaping hug.

"If you weren't about to help me with the damn test I would have you caring me on your back right now." he growled into my ear. Laughing my hand sneaked up to pat his soft, for being that spiky, and odd colored hair.

**~L~**

"Kareyuu no Tekken!"

"I open thee Cancer!"

Well, I was about to start lecture my friend he just ran away into the kitchen, coming back with some sandwiches and two beer bottles in hand. So here we are now… sitting in his room, playing a game called Fairy Tail Portable ps3. A game were we can make our own characters and choose their magical power.

Since I love to search on new zodiac signs, look at stars more over, I wanted to be a 'Celestial Mage' a mage who can call spirits via keys that the wizards use, my favorite spirit is Plue the White Doggy, but Natsu being Natsu laughed at it lack of power so he got a mark after the control to the ps3.

Natsu himself choose to be the 'Fire Dragon Slayer' who is a mage who has been trained by a real dragon, but disappeared seven years ago without ant information. His favorite phrase that his characters use is 'I'm all fired up!' which did _not_ surprise me at all. Natsu use that sentence to power up on his soccer and karate trainings, and yes, he's a skilled player and karate user.

Anyway we're now laying on the carpet, two more beer bottles had joined the first ones so we were pretty un-sober.

"Haha! Take that you stupid lizard alike thing!" giggling at my friends words to call a monster in a game, I leaned my head against his shoulder while watching the small clip of our characters jumping around the unconscious beast.

"Your grades will drop you know." without thinking my right hand's fingers stroked his muscular lower arm, seeing how goosebumps appeared over the action, probably after that I had held the chilly bottle.

"I do know that… but studying is boring~" giggling at his whiny complain I took my head away to face him, meeting his warm and hazy black orbs. Seconds later I found his eyes, lips, nose, forehead and face were just mere millimeters away from my own, still the drunk me less cared about that.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm…?"

"What are you doing?" seeing him smirk a little my eyes widened slightly when his incredible soft lips touched mine slowly. Satisfied with that as a answer my eyes got hided behind eyelids.

"Strawberry.." Natsu mumbled, making me chuckle girlishly when a small gap appeared after ten or fifteen seconds later. "Want more." just then I rose up from the thin carpet, hearing a warning growl a smile appeared on the lips my face owned. Throwing myself on his bed face down I looked to the side, seeing him stare with those burning eyes. "Luce…"

Before reacting something warm and heavy laid slightly over me, blinking I saw now Natsu sit on the carpet, instead he was over me, his lips and tongue touching and stroking my now exposed neck.

A moan threatened with coming out from my mouth, so biting down on the comforter muffled the embarrassing sound.

"Don't." being twisted around onto my back, facing my pink haired buddy buddy friend still with the piece of comforter between the teeth I saw his hands sneak up and took the bed's partner away, his lips replacing it.

**~NxL~**

_Gosh… my head hurts.. what happened last night? _

With heavy lidded eyes everything were blurry for a moment before Lucy could see anything clearly and perfectly to be met with a tones chest that belonged to a man, thank god, but still. Without thinking before acting Lucy abruptly sat up in the bed, the soft comforter slowly sliding down her naked body, making her eyes widen when the person beside her was a snowing Natsu, his lower part, luckily, hided under the comforter.

_His mouth moved from the crook of her neck to the space under the left ear instead, teasing her earlobe tenderly while his hand played with her side like an accordion. Her own and smaller left hand intertwined with his right one, squeezing tightly when his hips snapped a forced roll, gasps and moans lit up the room. _

Blushing the blonde haired girl looked down to the sleeping boy, his small snore sounds making him look ridiculously adorable.

"How the heck could this- oh…" her brown orbs caught the six beer bottles laying on the floor beside the bed the two teens sat on.

"Heeeheee… come here… you…" giving away a low and surprised squeak Lucy fell down chest to chest with the pink haired boy, seeing clearly how Natsu's face broke up to a big smile while she blushed furiously when Natsu's hand traveled a small journey from her back down to her butt, squeezing hard Lucy hided her face under the gap between his chin and neck.

_His thrusts came in steady and sweet moves by his hips, her legs crossing one another while she moved together with his rhythmical body contact love making._

Love making?

Yes, love making.

Sweet and passion of love making between two teen who were drunk, not hell as a drunk, just drunk. A plain five lettered 'drunk' without anything else insert together with the word.

"_Luce.." a long and pleasured shiver ran down said blonde's spine while two hard thrusts of his hips made her moan out his name, telling him to not stop with what he was doing. _

"_Natsu… don't stop."_

"_I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, Luce, I want to make love to ya' all night.."_

Remember every word he had said to her, Lucy blushed while drawing small circles on Natsu's toned and tanned chest, seeing the skin twitch by the ticklish movement.

"Well, this was something new.." startled she looked up to the boy's face, seeing hims look at her with hazy eyes. "Gods… my head.." feeling how his hands clasped together behind her back she saw a small smirk form on the teen's lips.

"What are you grinning at?"

"I claimed you as mine last night, that's why."

_BONK!_

"You can't own me you freak!"

"But as a dragon slayer they're like dragon's but in human form and.."

"Natsu.." said teen looked up to the blonde who smiled down to him sweetly. "Shut up." with that Lucy kissed him right there and now fully on the lips, making the male in the room widen his eyes, but sunk into the love filled lip locking season.

Closing his eyes slowly he hugged the blonde closer down to him.

Happiness can just come over like that.

"You didn't really wanted me to help you with the test, right?" pulling away she stifled a laugh when the red rosy color of a blush appeared on Natsu's face.

"N-No.. I wanted to ask you to be your escort to the prom.." having his left arm still around her smaller back Natsu cupped her cheek with his right hand. "So… do you want to go to the prom with me, Lucy Heartphilia?"

"N.."

* * *

**3000+ ... wow... :D **

**I'm back from LONDON! *inhales deeply* to tell you something, the air here in Sweden is more fresher and lighter than back in London, no offense, and since I live on the countryside the air there is fresh all the time it was an real shock to be met with so heavy air by the cars left overs and down in the Subway... gosh was it crowded or what? **

**By the way, I lived near West Kensington's station and for the most of the time wore a pink jacket :3 anyone who saw me? Propbably not ;)**

**Discount the heavy air over there the holiday was perfect, nice people and good food! I also visited Madam Tussoud's, watched Thriller Live and Towern. To every reader who lives in London and the whole UK, your country is beautiful, greeny and flowery even in a big city there is enormous parks in the middle of the town, my jaw almost broke by the sight :D and when you sat in the plane, my friend and I took picture from above. Jeez, i wanna go there next year too~**

***Coughs* Anyway, this is my gift to you, I had my computer with me so I came up with this after reading a small story in a comicbook my brothers shared (my older twin brothers) and when they saw me sit with the book they went all crazy and nearly ripped the pages off, I had a LOL when my father shouted "What the hell are you damn brats doing! Let your sister read the book for god's sake!" and their faces were hilarious. XD**

**Okay, guess that was all from me, by the way this will be a multi-chaptered story, but trying to hold three stories on going will take time and then it's school... T_T gah! I'll update when I have time :3 okay?**

**_Love F-T-K~_**


End file.
